memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Kinder der Zeit
Odo Könnte es sein das die Produzenten hier einen Denkfehler gemacht haben? Odo hätte doch schon längst am Morphogenen Virus gestorben sein müssen mit dem Sektion 31 ihn infiziert hat?77.6.237.185 11:54, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Da hast du natürlich recht, allerdings als diese Folge geschrieben wurde war es ja noch gar nicht von den Produzenten geplant, dass Odo und sein Volk mit dem Virus infiziert worden sind. --Klossi 11:58, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) So hab jetzt Extra einen Account angelegt^^ bin der der dieses Diskussionsthema gestartet hat. Also darum meine ich das man das bei den Hintergrundinformationen hinzufügen könnte Tigersebel94 13:49, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Eventuell könnte in der alternativen Zeitlinie auf dem Planeten ein Heilmittel gegen den Morphogenen Virus gefunden worden sein. Bashir und Dax hatten ja genug Zeit um etwas zu entwickeln. --93.222.98.100 23:01, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bevölkerung Ich finds irgendwie bisschen unglaubwürdig, dass innerhalb von 200 Jahren aus 46 Menschen 8000 werden... :Ist aber durchaus möglich. Wenn man sich einigt, dass jede Frau eine gewisse Anzahl an Kindern haben soll usw. ist das nicht utopisch. Ich erinnere mich an eine Episode (Ich glaube es war ), in der Picard vorschlägt, dass jede Frau 3 Kinder von unterschiedlichen Mönnern haben soll, um eine gesunde Population zu bekommen. Vielleicht hat man hier vorgeschlagen, eine gewisse Anzahl an Kindern pro Frau zu haben, um das gleiche zu erhalten.Wenn ca. die Hälfte der Personen Frauen war und jede ca. 5 Kinder bekommen soll, dann ist man 20-40 Jahre Später bei ca. 100 Personen. Weitere 20-40 Jahre Später bei 500. Dann 2500 usw... Das ist durchaus nicht utopisch und machbar.--Tobi72 07:15, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Nehmen wir mal an, es gibt ein Geschlechtergleichgewicht, jeder nimmt an der Fortpflanzung teil (There is no 'Don't ask, don't tell' in Starfleet…), es bilden sich immer lebenslang monogame Paare, und jedes Paar bekommt 3 Kinder, dann wären es in der ersten Generation 115, in der zweiten 218, in der dritten 374 usw.… 8.000 Personen wäre nach diesem Modell irgendwo zwischen der elften (ca. 6.630 Personen) und 12. Generation (ca. 9.950 Personen) erreicht. Aber wie Tobi schon sagt, es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass sie sich in dieser Situation wirklich auf drei Kinder pro Paar beschränken. In hat alleine Phlox nach nur 117 Jahren 30 Nachkommen. Wenn man mit vier Kindern pro Paar rechnet, dann reichen sieben Generationen, bei fünf Kindern sogar nur knapp mehr als fünf. Sobald man dann noch sagt, man lässt das mit der Monogamie… Allerdings ist das so gerechnet, dass niemand stirbt, weil wir die Lebenserwartung ja nicht genau kennen, da müsste man sicherlich welche rausrechnen. ::Mal ein Beispiel aus der Realität: 1790 kamen neun Überlebende der Meuterei auf der Bounty auf der unbewohnten Insel Pitcairn an, dabei hatten sie 18 Polynesier. Insgesamt waren es also nur 27 Menschen, und dabei gab es ein zur falschen Seite unausgewogenes Geschlechterverhältnis von 12 Frauen auf 15 Männer (Frauenüberschuss wäre besser gewesen). Im Laufe der Zeit habe sich die Leute häufiger mal gegenseitig umgebracht, und sie haben auch nicht so lange überlebt, wie man in unserem Fall wohl annehmen kann. 1808 gab es aber immerhin schon ungefähr 35 Menschen auf Pitcairn, 1856 waren es 194. Danach gab es zu viele Eingriffe, um noch vergleichen zu können, aber immerhin, das war eine Steigerung um 620% in 70 Jahren. Würde man die Rate als konstant ansehen und auf unser Beispiel übertragen, dann wären nach 200 Jahren aus den 46 Menschen ungefähr 17.000 Menschen geworden.--Bravomike 07:29, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Darstellerübersicht Darsteller Hier zwischengeparkt, da Artikel „inArbeit“ --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:09, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Danke, ich füge es ein.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:47, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten fraglich Ganz so eindeutig sind die Ungereimtheiten meines Erachtens gar nicht: Morphogener Virus: Die Barriere könnte dessen Wirkung behindern, wie sie es auch bei Odos Formwandelfähigkeit tut. Man könnte ein Heilmittel entwickelt haben (wurde oben schon gesagt), es könnten auch andere Effekte auf dem Planeten existieren. O'Brian: Die Zeitlinie wurde ja zum Schluss verändert, daher ist es nur logisch anzunehmen, dass beim "ursprünglichen" Besuch der Defiant noch keine Kolonie existiert hat und O'Brian sich nicht mit der anderen Molly unterhalten hat und daher umstimmen ließ. Es gab noch keine Kolonisten, die man hätte bewahren müssen. Maßeinheiten: Vielleicht ging es den Gestrandeten darum, auch Kiras Erbe zu ehren und zu bewahren, vielleicht entdeckte man die Begriffe auch nur im Logbuch oder in den Computern, vielleicht war man durch das Leben auf einer bajoranischen Raumstation auch daran gewöhnt sie zu benutzen. Ich finde es durchaus vorstellbar, dass man sie als legitimen Bestandteil des kulturellen Vermächtnisses ansah. Abgesandter: Kira sah ihren eigenen Tod vor Augen und war bereit dies als den von den Propheten für sie bestimmten Weg anzusehen, vor allem angesichts von 8000 Leben. Warum also nicht auch für den Abgesandten? Woher weiß sie, dass Millionen Bajoraner nicht auch ohne den Abgesandten klar gekommen wären, weil dieser die Heiligen Visionen bereits gehabt, Bajors Aufnahme in die Föderation vorerst unterbunden und damit seine Aufgabe vollständig erfüllt hatte? Scan: Dax erkennt ja schon vor dem ersten Durchfliegen der Barriere mögliche Anzeichen für Leben, die lediglich nicht klar genug hereinkommen. Kira misst nach dem zweiten Durchfliegen der Barriere davon gar nichts mehr. Außerdem sind beim Erforschen der Duplizierungsmöglichkeit möglicherweise Erkenntnisse hinzugekommen, die bei der Reparatur der Defiant als Verbesserung der Sensoren Berücksichtigung fanden. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es in allen Fällen so sein muss, natürlich ist das Spekulation. Aber angesichts dieser Möglichkeiten zu behaupten, es seien inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten ist genauso Spekulation, denn es kommt alleine auf die Belegbarkeit an. Wie seht ihr das? --2.160.43.79 11:56, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC)